Sibilings in Anubis
by firewheel3
Summary: Every boy in Anubis house is related to a girl. What happens when Jerome's sister Nina comes to Anubis house? Find out now.
1. Sibiling Arrival

Jerome's POV

"Well just hurry up Ni-ni! I don't like waiting! You know how impatient I get!" I playfully shouted into the phone at my sister Nina.

"O.k. o.k. Jerome! Jesus Christ you're anxious!"

"Everyone wants to meet you!"

"Well if they want to meet me so bad answer the damn door!" she shouted at me. I ran to te front door and embrace my sister in a hug. Her being 16, and me 17, I was older.

"Ni-ni, you seriously need to stop being a snarky bitch! Did you get the dress code?" I asked

"Yup! Both of them."

"Good." You see, every year, the girls coordinate their outfits to match on the first day. It's an Anubis house tradition. "You look good little sis."

"As always!" Sheturned with her hands up as if she were holding 2 trays of food. Then we went inside. I took her bags and dropped them off inside her new room. When I saw Joy, she was looking angry. It's time for a flashback.

~FLASHBACK~

"Guys!" I shouted up the stairs. Everyone came downstairs. "This is Nina." I held up a picture of her, and the guys' eyes bugged out their heads. When Joy saw Fabian gawking, she got pretty angry.

"Wow mate! Your sister is hot!" shouted Alfie, earning a smack from his girlfriend Amber. Mara eyed Mick, and he put his eyes back in his head. Since Fabian and Joy weren't dating, Joy could only get angry.

~FLASHFORWARD~

Well anyways, Joy wasn't wearing the matching outfits like the girls were. She was trying to win Fabian.

"Guys!" I shouted from the common room. Everyone soon piled in and I did a head count. Patricia and Fabian Rutter, Mara and Alfie Lewis, Amber and Mick Campbell, and Joy. Good, all the sibilings are here. Nina was behind me, so no one really saw her.

"Guys, this," I pulled Nina out from behind me. "is Nina."

"Hey!" she grinned, and waved.

"Nina, theses are sibilings Fabian, and Patricia, then Mara and Alfie, and Amber and Mick. Then we have Joy. Let's explain something. Patricia and I go out."

"I know that Jerome..." she replied.

"Snarky bitch. Anyways, Mara and Mick go out, Amber and Alfie go out, and Joy likes Fabian." I explained out loud. When I said Joy likes Fabian, Nina looked downcast. "Now guys, just like you have explained with your sisters, in case something goes down with your relationship, Nina is my sister, so you hurt this pretty little face, I kick your ass!" I explained. "And for the record, I get kicks out of that. Nina?" I asked seeing if she had anything to add.

"Nope, I'm good, but really what is wrong with you! Can you stop with the foul language for 1 day!" she replied.

"No Nina, I can't. But are you any better?" I retorted.

"No..." she mumbled.

"Exactly. Now come on..." I lifted her and threw her over my shoulder. She shrieked. "We have much to do young sister."

Nina's POV

I was in my room unpacking my things with my older brother Jerome. We were both on our knees at the side of my bed. I was going through a box of my blankets and, secretly, my diary. I set that box aside, and noticed Jerome got up. I didn't know where he was going, but I didn't really care. Then his voice startled me.

"Really Nina?" I turened around to see he was holding up my diary.

"Jerome!" I screamed out. Him being about a foot taller than me, he had the diary in his long arms. He put it in the air, and opened the most recent page. One hand flipping through to the recent one, and another holding me back. He got up and ran to the back of my room.

"Blah-blah-blah, I'll miss Cocoa, blah-blah-blah, lost my sock monkey, blah-blah-blah Josh... Broke... My... Heart..." I stopped trying to get my diary, and Jerome dropped it on the bed and looked at me in shock. I bowed my head down.

"Nina?" He questioned. I didn't reply. "Nina?" he almost shouted. I know what he wanted. He wanted answers. 2 stray tears rolled out my eyes. "NINA!" he shouted at me. I looked up.

"YES! O.k! I went back out with Josh, but he broke up with me! He found out I got the scholarship, and called me a bunch of nasty names! He said he didn't- and I quote!- 'want some British guy rubbing up on his girl!' I told him I wasn't going to cheat, and then he just broke up with me! Are you happy Jerome! You got your answers!"

"Nina! I told you not to go back ou with Josh! You couldh've at least told me!"

"No Jerome! 'Cuz I know you would the march your ass up to America, and beat Josh until he was cremated!"

"YES!"

"NO! That's never the answer!"

"IT IS!"

"NOT! IT IS NOT!" I was crying pretty hard right now. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"What's there to get?" he asked.

"Josh was amzing, and so easy to fal-"

"Nina Nathalia Clarke... If you dare finish that sentence I'll do something. He CHEATED on you!" Then I broke down. I fell to my knees, placed my head in my hands, and cried. I felt Jerome pick me up, and place me on my bed. He covered me with a blanket, placed my diary back in it's box and kissed my forehead goodnight. Soon I was asleep. 


	2. To Town

Nina's POV

I woke up and saw one of the guys, Fabian, sitting in a chair next to me. I pretended not to see him. Why was he in here? What was I to him? We had only just met! I sat up and rubbed the tired out my eyes. Then I shook my head, so my hair would fall over my shoulders the right way.

"Hey... You o.k?" he shyly asked. This was weird, I had only seen pictures of all Jerome's friends, and seen them in person once or twice. This was diffeerent. We weren't too close but we were alone, so there wasn't really anything else to focus on but him. His eyes were a deep, dark blue, and his hair a dark brown. His cheeks were tinted a light pink, as were mine most likely, and his eyesa were filled with concern. I only just met him... He seems trustworty.

"Uhh... Yeah." I replied rubbing my head in confusion.

"Cool... So what really happened... If you don't mind telling me. I know I realize we just met and whatnot but Jerome wouldn't tell us and the curiosity is eating me alive." So he doesn't care? Is he just here for gossip? Let's see.

"Oh, um me and Jerome got into a little... Arguement."

"Yeah, it was pretty loud." So I told my story. He listened. He nodded. He understanded. When I got to the part about Josh, his eyes looked saddened, but I shook it off and continued it off as nothing.

"Wow, that's not good. Are you snd Jerome cool now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Do you mind keeping this conversation between the 2 of us?"

"No, not at all! I can do that!" he replied.

"Thanks..." I thanked him, and kissed his cheek. Yeah! Just made a new friend! I got up to walk out the door when he grabbed my arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, obviously confused as ever.

"You listened to my problems, and I needed that. You were kind, and that was thank you."

"Oh, o.k. then." he said obviously understanding. WE got up and walked out the door.

"Crap, forgot my phone. I'll be back, you go downstairs. I'll catch up." I turned around, and walked back up the stairs and ran into my room. When I cam back out, phone in hand, I was pulled into Mara, Patricia, and Joy's room. I looked around and turned on the lights. Joy was right in front of me, and she looked angry. Jesus! Angry at 10:00 a.m.!

"What do y-" I asked

"I want you to stay away from Fabian." Joy replied. Jerome calls me a snarky bitch...

"Joy, leave me alone. I don't need your comments. I do as I please."

"No you don't... I'm the head here, so leave me alone."

"Sure you are." I replied, and left the room leaving a pissy Joy alone.

"There you are. Want to go to town? All of us are." said Fabian as I walked downstairs to see the group cluttered at the door.

"I want to go to town!" we heard from up the stairs. We looked up and saw Joy coming down the stairs. She walked straight up to Fabian, and grabbed his arm and giggled like a school girl. Well... I guess she is, but still! She gave me a look, and I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows, and shook my head like I always do when I'm about to hit someone.

"Nina?" Jerome asked.

"Yes?" I directed my attention towards him.

"Come here a minute..." He gestured for me to come, and we went into the boy's corridor hallway. "Who are you about to hit?" he asked.

"Joy..." I spat her name like a piece of old gum off the sidewalk.

"Elaborate please." he was pushing for me to talk.

"Well she pulls me into her room after I wake up, because I was talking to Fabian about our arguement. Then she says to stay away from Fabian, and I got... Sassy, and now she comes downstairs and starts flirting, and she gave me a look!"

"Oh my gosh Nina, just get revenge! All day today! We're going to town, right!"

"Yeah! You're so right! That's one of the useful things you taught me! Thanks Jerome!" I got on my tip toes, and hugged him.

Then we walked out, and piled into the van. With me Joy, and Amber in the trunk, Fabian driving, Mick in the passenger seat, Jerome and Alfie in the middle seats, and Patricia and Mara in the back seats. This is gonna be good. 


	3. Amber's Bright Idea

DON'T FORGET THAT OUTFITS ARE ALWAYS ON MY PROFILE, SO GO TAKE A CHECK!

Amber's POV

I really like Jerome's sister, she's so cool! But Joy doesn't seem to be liking her! I mean it was a total accident when Nina spat her gum down Joy's shirt! I mean she was laughing and everything! Suddenly, Nina got a message. She took the phone out her back pocket and read the message. A small smile came across her face, and she began laughing. Joy flinched. Which made me laugh.

"Who ya texting?" I asked Nina.

"Jerome." she said tapping away on the buttons.

"Ah." I replied, then tapped into their phone messages. But I think I missed some. It said:

Jerome: It's going good?

Nina: Of course!

Jerome: What'd you do?

Nina: Spat my gum down her shirt! I pretended I was laughing. But I was, and I just decided to spit it at her! Did you know Amber's really funny? XD

Jerome: Yeah, and keep up the good work sissy!

Then she shouted her response instead of texting. "Whatever Jerome!"

"Well, you're doing good so keep it up!"

"Whatever, I will!" I was skeptical, so I took out my phone.

Me: You were doing that to Joy on purpose, I know you were, but why?

Nina: How do you know?

Me: I'm not mentally challenged, I know when I need to read someone's messages!

Nina: Fine, but you can't tell anyone! O.k. so I was walking downstairs, and then she pulls me into her room and tells me to stay away from Fabian! I just got here, I'm not some slut so I'm not going to just jump into a relationship. She shouldn't be telling me what to do, 'cuz I do whatever the fuck I want!

Me: Wow, she's being ignorant. Oh, since we're on the topic what do you think of Fabian?

Nina: If we're being honest, he's really sweet, I think I might like him... I kissed his cheek because he was upstairs listening to my problems. He's also sorta kinda really cute!

Me: NINA HAS A CRUSH! OMG WHEN JEROME SHOWED US YOUR PICTURE, HIS EYES TOTALLY BUGGED OUT HIS HEAD! HE OBVIOUSLY HAS SOME SORT OF FEELINGS FOR YOU! EEEEEEEEEE! =D

Nina: Really?

Me: YES!

Nina: ... Thanks Amber...

Me: Any time Nina... Any time...

"We're here!" Fabian shouted from the front seat. We all filed out the car, us 3 in the back leaving through the trunk door. Nina got out last, and when she did she, I think purposely, fell and grabbed Fabian's shirt from the front. He caught her. Nice one Fabian!

"Woah be careful now! Are you o.k?" he asked looking her body over for any scratches. I saw Joy's angry face beside me. I was smirking.

"Yeah, I think so..." Nina said fakely looking her own body over. "Thanks for catching me!" Nina giggled out. Oh snap, she's flirting!

"No bid deal." Fabian said blushing. Let's go catch up with the group. Then the 4 of us ran to the rest of the group, and began talking. I had an idea to help Nina with her revnge plot, and I think this would be fun for the rest of us!

"Hey, guys!" I tried to get their attention, and they quieted down. "We should have a house dinner tonight! Like fancy and everything! Wouldn't that be fun!" I asked. I heard spread out "Yeahs" and "Sures". "Good, now let's go get our dresses!" 


	4. Dress Choosings

Patricia's POV

Amber decided tonight was the night to have a dinner. And I very well agreed. Right now, we were trying on multiple dresses of our color. I love black, Joy loves yellow, Mara loves blue, Amber loves pink, and I recently found out that Nina loves purple. Joy puled a dress off the rack.

"How about this Patricia?" she asked. I ripped the dress out her hands and placed it back on the rack. "A simple no would do..." her voice trailed off. I chuckled. I had 3 dresses on my arm, Joy had 2, Amber had 5, as did Nina, and Mara had 4.

"Ready to try on?" we heard Amber ask. Joy grimaced, I grinned and Mara and Nina nodded. "Mkay good!" Then Amber grabbed Nina's wrist and bolted towards the dressing rooms. There were only 2 so we split. Me, Joy and Mara in one, and Nina and Amber next door. We got dressed, and around the same time we all came out striking ridiculous poses.

I saw Jerome, look me over and say "You are NOT wearing that..." I laughed and watched the other reactions. I saw Mick nod at Mara's outfit, and Alfie ramble on about how the dress looked amazing on Amber. Then I saw Fabian, Nina, and Joy. Fabian's eyes got 10 times bigger when he saw Nina's dress.

"Amazing..." I barely heard him whisper.

"You like it?" Nina asked. She did a little twirl.

"I LOVE it." Fabian replied. She blushed a crazy red. On the sidelines Joy was mega pissed. Her face was red with anger, and her fists were clenched. She went in for the kill. Fabian, and Nina were flirting away, and Joy obviously hated it. She went in, and started.

"Hey, Fabian do you like my dress?" she asked doing the twirl Nina did.

"Mhmm, yeah Joy." Fabian said obviously trying his hardest to pay attention to Joy. He couldn't. He was too focused on Nina's dress to even care. Joy ran over to me grabbed a dress off the rack, and whispered in my ear.

"Patricia cover me, I'm going in..." With that, she ran off. Some minutes later all the girls came back out in dress 2. Jerome took one look at me. I really liked this dress. He took my hand lifted it as high it would go and slowly twirled me around.

"It doesn't seem like I'll have to kick any ass in this, and other than that it's a really beautiful dress on you!" I giggled and playfully pushed his shoulder. Then watched the other reactions. I saw Mick vigorously shake his head no. Alfie made a scrunched up face and Amber did the same. They both shook their head no and Amber went back in. Now it's time for Fabian, Joy, and Nina. ROUND 2! DING-DING! I saw Nina appear through the door. She did the twirly and asked Fabian a question that Joy... We'll say didn't like for now...

"Hey, Fabian?" Fabian raised his eyebrows. "If you were my boyfriend, what would you think of this dress?" Fabian blushed.

"Well honestly, it's a great dress, but I wouldn't let you out in public like that."

"O.k. thanks!" Nina bounced back into the dressing room and got into dress 3. I saw Joy bounce up to Fabian a smirk on her face.

"Hey Fabian?" she asked with fake sweetness. Fabian looked up from the Angry Birds app on his phone. "What d-"

Fabian began choking on air out of shock. "Joy *cough* go back *cough* into *cough* that *cough*cough*cough*cough*cough*" I knew I had to step in.

"Joy, what he's trying to say is get your ass back into the dressing room and put some clothes on! You know better than that!" I scolded. Joy bowed her head in shame before leaving. I don't mean to snap on her like this, but really Joy! I saw Nina and Amber walk out in their 3rd dresses, as Amber went to Alfie and Nina walked over to Fabian, eyes filled with concern. I walked back in.

"You o.k.?" I heard Nina ask Fabian. He was still coughing. "Here..." I heard Nina say.

I walked out a few minutes later and saw Nina and Fabian sharing a Sierra Mist Naturals. I was thirsty so I asked for some.

"Hey, can I get some of that?" Nina nodded and passed it to me. I drank, and screwed the cap back on and passed it. Then I walked over to Jerome. He pointed toward the dressing room shaking his head no. I turned on my heels and got dressed. I waited for the others. For Mara's 3rd dress, Mick didn't like it so she canged into her last dress. Alfie's eyes bugged out his head, so Amber got dressed and waited. Joy was in her actual 2nd dress, not the cheap one she grabbed off the rack. This time Fabian looked at Joy, and nodded in approval. Then he went back to angry birds. We waited for Mara, and she got her last dress. Then we priced out, and went down the road to the candy store. 


	5. Joy's Anger

Nina's POV

I was walking down the road with my brother on one side, Joy on the other, and Fabian on her side. I was texting Jerome.

Me: Jerome I think I really like Fabain...

Jerome: That's amazing! Fabian is reall ysweet, now you're competitiion is Joy, and other girls who randomously flirt with him, just 'cuz he's cute. Should be easy.

Just then, I busted out laughing with Jerome. He pretty much called Joy cheap! Wow, he knows how to make me laugh. He whispered in my ear.

"How's revenge?" I gave him a thumbs up. "Good. I give you permission to date Fabian, but he breaks your heart, I break him." I looked puzzled, and whispered in his ear.

"You mean his arm, or leg or something?" he shook his head and mouthed 'No.' We laughed even harder.

"Have fun with him, but not too much!" he whispered once again. I blushed a furious red and smacked Jerome while he laughed at my embarrassment. Then he pointed to my purse and looked in it. He took out my soda and drank it.

"Hey Jerome is that yours?" asked Patricia from beside Jerome.

"Nuh-uh, it's Nina's." Jerome replied.

"May I have some Nina?" asked Patricia. I nodded my head, and pretty soon it was a community drink. We arrived to the candy shop, and walked in. I smirked. I had a plan. As soon as Joy fell behi9nd Fabian's heels, I casually dipped in and grabbed Fabian's arm.

"How good is English candy, Fabian? I've never had it since SOMEONE" I darted my eyes toward Jerome he put his ands up in surrender and raised his eyebrows. "wouldn't send me any."

"Can't imagine why... You don't need it..." Joy muttered from behind me. I turned around sweetly. Ugh, I wanted to smack her!

"I said you don't need it!" Joy snapped.

"What's that mean!" I snapped back. Jerome circled in on me, with Amber on my other side, and Fabian on the sidelines with the others.

"It means you're FAT!" Joy spat. My face was red with anger. The group gasped.

"I'll be right back..." I said before walking off, pissed. I walked into the back, where I eavesdropped on them not talking. I took off my shirt, where underneath I had on a bikkini top. Jerome was planning on taking me to the beach later so we could catch up. Sorry Jerome. I rolled up my shirt and walked out. This would only piss Joy off more. Good. I walked out. Somehow Jerome knew I was going to do this. I tossed my shirt to him.

"Jesus Christ I knew she was going to do this..." he muttered.

Fabian's POV

Joy had started a fight with the beautiful Nina... She was strutting out, and was wearing a bikini top. I couldh've sworn I saw her hair being blown back, and heard the chorus of Domino by Jessie J come on.

'Rock my world into the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancin' in the moonlight Take me down like I'ma domino Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancin' in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino'

I looked over to my left and saw Amber with her ipod out, and Jerome with the fan that used to be siting on the counter in his hands. I rolled my eyes and watched Nina. The fan slowed, and the music faded as she neared Joy.

"DAISY DUKES BIKINI ON TOP!" I heard Alfie shout. We gave him death glares and he walked away.

"Fat now bitch?" Nina asked gesturing to her stomach. Joy's expresdsoin showed rage.

"Try anorexic."

"Oh, first I'm fat, now I'm anorexic..." she muttered as she turned to the side. "Hmm?" she said gesturing again.

"Whatever... Everyone knows that Americans are fat, lazy-ass, burger and milkshake eating, MONSTERS!"

"OH FUCK THAT IS IT!" shouted Nina. Jerome was already on Nina, with my help trying to hold her back.

"JOY!" Jerome shouted. "WHEN NINA SHOUTS THAT YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM HER!"

"I'm not afraid of her." Joy shrugged.

"How 'bout now?" Jerome asked as he lifted his arm and showed stitches. "She had to give me blood from getting angry enough to stab me... WITH A PLASTIC BUTTER KNIFE!"

"Whatever! She doesn't scare her!" I let go of her arm, and Jerome let go of the other. Nina ran up to Joy and stopped. "What? You don't wanna attack?" Nina stayed quiet tilted her head so she could see Joy's back. Nina chuckled. heard Nina mutter something, but I wasn't sure what.

"Nina, take it easy!" I heard Jerome say.

"What did she say?" I asked Jerome.

"No lock." I was confused. Then I watched. Nina kicked the back of Joy's knees, and Joy almost fell down. Nina grabbed her arms and bent them behind her back. Joy was obviously in some sort of pain.

"EASY!" I heard Jerome shout.

"Ugh, no fun!" Nina whined. She pushed Joy out of her grasp. Joy ran over to me. It was a line of us, facing Nina. Nina had her hands on her hips. Jerome went to go stand beside her. In order, the line went like this: Amber, Alfie, me with a Joy clinging to my shirt, Mick, Mara, and Patricia.

"Fabes she hurt me!" Joy whined all over me. I didn't like it at all. Besides, I think I kinda like Nina... Jerome spoke up.

"Look, guys I hate yelling, so I wont. But geez, you now see she attacks with whatever's in her hands, and you better hope it's grass. Leave her alone. Nina, put a shirt on, Joy, shut the fuck up, everyone else, order the candy, Fabian and Joy, come here." I then noticed we were still in the store.

"Guys, the ordering guy is asleep in the back!" I heard Nina shout over her shoulder.

"Joy, you need to leave Nina alone. Nina, don't attack Joy anyomre. You silly bitches. Fabian, if I'm not around and Nina attacks, do something! Dismissed." We went back out and saw everyone with a bag of candy, and 4 on the counter. We walked out. I was laughing along with Nina to some ridiculous home stories we have.

"-and then he thought he hit the cat, but when we turned around to see it, we heard a cat meowing and pawing at his windsheild! And guess what he said!"

"What?" I replied smiling and laughing.

"He said, 'NINA I KILLED THE CAT, AND NOW IT'S A GHOST! IT'S GONNA SCRATCH ME!' so I yelled at him saying, 'YOU IDIOT! THAT'S NOT A GHOST! IT'S A REAL CAT!'" I laughed really hard. We were laughing a while until we came to the music shop. We finally stopped laughing, out of breath and Joy looking pissed.

"Whew, but that was a long time ago with my boy- EX boy-friend Drake." she said. Her eyes seemed to lose their happy sparkle, and was replaced with a sad sparkle. She quickly bowed her head to the right as I was standing on the left. I looked at her confused, and contemplating on what to do. I decided to talk.

"Nina?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied still looking down.

"Look at me." Her head turned and she looked down at my feet. I took her chin and lifted her face. I saw she had a few tears on her cheeks.

"Nina, you are amazing, If Drake dumped you he was obviously stupid... With 2 o's not a u." She smiled. I took my hand off my face and moved some hair from her face. I smiled.

"Now there's that pretty face!" I said. She laughed and hugged me. When we seperated it was silent and we were kinda close.

Jerome's POV

Oh snap, Nina and Fabian are pretty close. Me being a big brother, I have to butt in. I glided over and put my arm around Nina.

"Hey Nina, Fabian, how's it going!" I apparently startled them because they jumped aprt blushing. They began rambling trying to find the answer. Mission accomplished... The 3 of us walked into the music shop. But not with out Nina asaulting me. She stamped my foot, elbowed my stomach, and smacked the back of my head. I was doubled over like that walking into the store. 


	6. The Music Shop

Joy's POV

When I walked in, the scene I saw was horrific. It was Fabian teaching Nina how to play a guitar. Anger boiled inside me, so I began to spy on them.

"Here try this..." Fabian told Nina taking off his pick necklace. He passed it to Nina. Whenever I asked him to take off the pick, he always kept it on! For everyone but Nina and Patricia! Ugh!

"Thanks. You see, it's way more complicated to do an electric instead of an acoustic!" Nina laughed out.

"Trust me, I know. I play both but I only have an acoustic. When you get the hang of it, it's pretty easy. Here pass me the guitar." Fabian said. Nina passed him the guitar, and he took it.

"What rock song do you like?" Fabian asked.

"Raise Your Glass by P!nk?" Nina asked.

"I know that one..." Then Fabian began playing the begginning acoustic part to Rais Your Glass, and I must admit he was pretty good.

"Oh my God! You're amazing!" Nina said. Let's go buy a c.d.!" I watched as she took the guitar from my future husband, set it down, grabbed his wrist and ran. I came out from behind the cardboadrd cutout advertising this guitar, and clenched my fist as I stalked over to where they were. I saw Fabian behind Nina looking at a few c.d.'s. Then I saw Nina see me. I cringed. She smirked, and then Amber waltzed over.

"Hey Nina! Have you ever heard this song! Look, they even have lyrics!" Amber popped up lyrics and placed some headphones on Nina's head. Nina looked at the lyrics, and grinned.

"Amber I know this song!" Nina laughed.

"Then sing it!" Amber laughed. Nina's face looked unsure, until Amber did her puppy dog eyes. Nina rolled her eyes and hit play.

"'I'm feeling sexy and free Like glitter's raining on me You're like a shot of pure gold I think I'm 'bout to explode'"  
>I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cuz you're taking me there Don't you know... You spin me out of control'"<p>

Nina was finally into the song after lazily singing the first part.

"'We can do this all night Turn this club skin tight Baby come on Pull me like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby come on'"

She was sparking up a little dance with her "perfect" little hips.

"'Rock my world into the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino'

She was all out dancing now, and Fabian had turned around to watch. Just then, Jerome noticed the scene and walked over. He paused the song and took off the headphones. He grabbed Nina and walked away. I laughed.

Mara's POV

I was spending some quaity time with my brother Alfie, when I saw a c.d. It looked really cool, but I forced Alfie to hold my purse. Bad move.

"Alfie!" I shouted looking for him. I really wanted the new c.d.!

"Boo!" someone shouted from behind me. It jolted me awake so I turned around and smacked whoever it was, and they landed on the floor. When I decided to notice who it was, I looked and saw it was Alfie.

"Oh, my gosh Alfie, you jackass! You scared me!" I went to go help him.

"Sorry Mara, but ouch!" Alfie shouted. I laughed and took my purse. Then when I bought the c.d. I walked off and the rest of us regrouped, and we walked back to the van to get ready for tonight. 


	7. Dinner

Patricia's POV

We were all getting ready in Amber and Nina's room, when I was the first one done. I decided to go visit my brother Fabian. I saw all the boys sitting around in the common room. But Fabian wasn't there. I grew skeptical.

"Hey, where's Fabian?" I asked.

"Our room." Mick said. Then he continued to drone on about how hungry he was. I decided to walk in the room without knocking. I walked in and saw Fabian shirtless trying to pick out a shirt.

"Hey Mick, which one do you think Nina will like more?" he asked turning around with both shirts in his hands. I smirked and he blushed.

"Patricia, get out I don't even have a shirt on!" Fabian said trying to push me out the door.

"Quit avoiding the topic! And besides, you act like you don't walk around our house without a shirt on on the daily basis! Now, you like Nina?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" he retorted.

"You're my brother, I wanna know!" I pouted. Yes, I pouted. I smirked with an idea. "And besides, I'll tell you which shirt Nina will like more!"

"Yes, now which one!" he said all to quickly.

"Purple, she's wearing purple too." I winked and walked out his room. The boys were all wearing the same thing. Long sleeve dress shirts, to match their girls, and a black tie, with black jeans. I went back up the stairs. Nina and the other girls were ready.

"Come on girls, the boys are waiting, and Mick is hungry!" I laughed.

"Awwwww!" cooed Mara. Of course SHE would say that to Mick's hunger. But it's sweet how cute they are together. All us girls walked down the stairs fumbling in our shoes, trying to get off the stairs. It was very un-elagant until we hit the bottom. That's when all hell broke loose with Joy's feelings...

Joy's POV

We were piled in the van driving to the restaurant with Mick driving. Mara was in the passenger seat with Alfie squished in with her, Amber, Jerome, and Patricia in the very back, and in my row I was in between Nina and Fabian. Juuust great... Nina and Fabian were texting back and forth, and it was really giving me a headache. I heard Nina giggle, after she got a message. I rolled my eyes. I heard her fingers pound away on the keypad, and a few seconds later Fabian laughing. The next text wasn't funny apparently, 'cuz i saw Nina shake her head and send another text. Fabian leaned forward to look at her. He raised an eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders. They sat back up and I began glaring at Nina. Watching... Her... Every... MOTION! I saw her face go shocked, and then soften up. She giggled and blushed before sending her next message. I looked over towards Fabian. He bent down and snapped his fingers. Nina leaned down. I saw him mouth 'It's true you know.' and Nina shook her head while blushing. Then she punched in her last text.

"We're here!" Mick shouted out. I let out a sigh of relief. We all filed out the car in an unorganized way. We went into the restaurant which was a block down the road. When Nina was singing Love Game by Lady Gaga and Jerome decided to join in. Pretty soon all 8 were singing, but I refused. We all got weird looks from people who walked by us. Yeah, I'd look at us like that too... We arrived to the restaurant, and sat down. Jerome next to the wall, then Patricia, Mara, and Mick on the end. Next to our wall was Fabian, Nina, me, Amber, then Alfie on the end. We sat across from each other and waited for the waitress. We began looking over our menus, and decided we all wanted some sort of pasta. When the lady came up to us, Patricia, Jerome, Fabian, and Nina ordered a Sprite. Me, Mara, and Mick ordered a Coke. While Alfie and Amber ordered ginger ale.

"Wait, can I get 4 cherries please?" asked Nina. Wow she's a fiend.

"Sure thing." the waitress replied.

"What do yo-" Fabian tried to ask but Nina cut him off.

"You'll see Fabian, you'll see." Oh, she's rude too?

Amber's POV

I was secretly texting Nina from under the table about Fabian.

Me: Forward me the messages!

Nina: Kk hold on!

Nina: This is only the good part of our convo. Here you go!  
>"Fabian: Sooo, you look nice tonight Nina: Thanks! Hey, I just noticed we match!<br>Fabian: Lol, on pupose-ish Nina: Cool, Amber's told me we look cute togeether...  
>Fabian: I just noticed how pretty your eyes really are... Have you noticed?<br>Nina: Thanks, and no they're not, quit lying.  
>Fabian:Yes they are Nina: Thanks<p>

Me: Awwwww! SO cute!

Nina: Thanks, I really like him.

Amber: You should, he's really kind.

Nina: LOOK FOOD!

I snapped my head over to the food. Yum. They even brought out the drinks.

"O.k., who ordered Sprite?" Nina asked. Jerome, Patricia, and Fabian raised their hands. Nina picked up the cherries, and plucked off the stems. "This is something I used to do in America." she said. She passed a cherry to Jerome, Fabian, and Patricia. "Bite it in half." she instructed. They did as told, and she did the same. "Now drop it in and give it time." she said while dropping her cherry into her drink. We talked, and drank for the rest of the night, until it was time to go home. We had school tommorrow!

Nina's POV

I was walking with Fabian back to the van, and I sivered. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I saw Jerome point towards us and whisper to Patricia. When he looked back over I made eye contact and gave him a look.

"Everything o.k.?" Fabian asked

"Hmm...? Oh, yeah I'm fine..." I said We walked on in scilence towards the van, and this time I was in the middle. Fabian to my left, and Joy to my right. Only seat changes. Fabian's harm was still around me so I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." I said looking into his blue eyes.

"What for?" he asked

"Your arm." I giggled out. I think I'm flirting...

"Well, you looked beau- cold." he said. He turned red. I hugged him, and from the backseat Jerome texted me, and Fabian at the same time. I looked at my phone, and he looked at his.

Jerome: Seperate... NOW!

Fabian hugged me, and scooted closer towards the window. I texted back.

Me: What the hell Jerome!

Jerome: Well...

Me: Ugh, so annoying!

Jerome: It's an older brother thing! Fabian did it to me when me and Patricia were shamelessly flirting!

Just then Fabian whispered in my ear. "He's right... And besides, he only wants to protect his little sister." I looked up. He had startled me! I put my phone doen and pouted in my seat...

But not before smacking Jerome... 


	8. Becoming a Cheerleader

Jerome's POV

I rubbed my cheek where Nina had smacked me and decided to text her.

Me: I want you to wait a month before dating at the school.

She turned around and glared at me as soon as I heard her phone beep. I mouthed "Read it!" and she rolled her eyes and read it.

Nina: Dont tell me what to do.

Me: Please? It would put me at peace

Nina: ...

Me: Please Nina...

Nina: Fine, but my school unifor tommorrow is gonna rock!

Me: O.O Oh snap...

I put my phone away. Patricia kissed my cheek.

"You're an amazing brother you know that?" she asked

"No I'm not, I'm isolating my sister from dating just to put ME at peace." I whispered back, guilt staining my face.

"No, I know you better than that. You're being the good brother I know you are, you're doing this to protect her." she took off her seatbelt, and layed on my lap knees bent, and face up.

"I love you." I smiled to her.

"I love you too." She smiled back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes. I bent down and kissed he ligthly on the lips. I leaned back up and she pouted. She pursed her lips and I leaned down close enough to kiss her but didn't. I let my eyes linger on hers for a minute. Then without warning kissed her, hard. We were into it, her playing with my hair, me stroking her hair. Then the van stopped and we arrived at Anubis house. I jolted up with Patricia, and everyone looked at us. They laughed.

"Lip-locking with Patricia back there Jerome?" Nina taunted I looked down to avoid her gaze.

"Yeah Patricia, what WERE you doing back there? Care to share?" Fabian asked with saracasm.

"Oh shut-up Fabian! I l=know you were probably making googly eyes at Nina!" she teased. Fabian hopped out the car and everyone else got out too.

"Nice work Patricia." I high-fived her and she laughed.

Amber's POV

I woke up, and woke up Nina. She rolled out of bed with more hair in front of her face instead of behind. I laughed. She got off the floor and flipped her hair backward. It actually looked really pretty. I put on my thinking face. Pretty soon, we were all dressed in pretty clothes going to school. First day is always a non uniform day! Me myself, was looking very cute, but Nina and Joy are the 2 I'm worried about. Joy better not dress like a fucking slut, and Nina better dress cute! I looked at Joy, and she was o.k. She was trying but not as hard. I smiled. We walked downstairs, and I presented my latest project, Nina. I had did her makeup and hair, and I'm sure Fabian would pop!

Fabian's POV

I'm going to try and play it cool when it comes to Nina. Mick said it would help with confidence, and let the girl know you're not nervous. Whatever Mick. I looked toward the stairs and saw Amber talking.

"And now presenting the won-" started out Amber until she was cut off by Jerome.

"Whatever! Just bring her out already!" he said.

"Watch how you talk to my sister!" Mick warned.

"Yeah 'cuz she's my girlfriend as well!" Alfie chimed in.

"Oh Alfie I'm not afraid of you!" Jerome chuckled.

"I'll start taking kick-ass lessons from Nina!" Alfie threatened. Jerome shut-up.

"ANYWAYS! *Ahem* And now presenting the wonderful, most beautiful, Nina Martin!" we clapped in shock of the fact that Amber said most beautiful in her introduction. We though she would say that about herself! Anyways, Nina walked out, stood in front of Amber, backed up a few feet, and did a backflippy thing on her hands. When she landed, she was directly in front of the group, and more specifically, me. She turned around.

"Wow, have you gotten better since I last saw you?" asked Jerome.

"Possibly. Oh, and Alfie?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Alfie.

"That was lesson 1." she grinned.

"You know Nina, they could use more cheerleaders! You should be one! You could even make head!" Mara suggested. "Amber's one, and so is Joy!"

"WHAT!" shouted Joy. "I'M HEAD!"

"Yeah, and I don't know why, she shouldh've chosen me, I'm way better! But now I think Nina should definetly be head." Amber popped in.

"O.K. then, it's settled... I'm going to be a cheerleader!" 


	9. Tryouts with a Fight

Joy's POV

I and the rest of the cheerleaders were at tryouts for this year. Anyone who was a cheerleader last year, was automatically one this year. We went through boring old tryouts with girls performing routines, or tricks, or dances of some sort. So far we already got the 4 we need. We were considering, and didn't really need any more people to try out, but whatever.

"Nina Martin?" asked coach Robinson.

"I'm Nina Martin!" ressponded the witch with a grin and a wave.

"American? We haven't had an American cheerleader. Are you good?"

"I'll let you judge that..." then she did her routine. A back handspring, with a turn when she landed on her hands and then she fell into a split for her landing. I'll admit she's good.

"My word! How are you in air?" asked coach.

"Uh, pretty good."

"Let's see it. Joy! Amber! Allison!" I groaned. Amber gave me a look. I just smiled back. Allison went behind Nina as a backspot, Amber got on her right, and me on her left.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" shouted coach. We lifted her in the air. "1, 2, 3, 4,!" We threw her in the air. "5, 6, 7, ,8!" She did a series of flips and twirls. She came back down and we caught her. But she almost fell because I didn't catch her left side. I laughed. She grimaced at me.

"You're in! How would you like head position?" aske coach. I was offended.

"WHAT! I"M HEAD!" I shouted.

"Not anymore. Nina, you're our head flyer!" coach announced. I stood there dumbstruck, mouth agape. Nina grinned, and walked back toward the house.

Fabian's POV

I saw Nina walking toward the house, and decided to catch up with her. When I did I spoke to her.

"Hey! How'd tryouts go?" I asked

"Awesome! Coach Robinson already positioned me as head flyer!" she grew excited.

"That's cool. How are you liking the scholl so far?"

"It's amazing, in America, we don't have boarding schools like this." so on and on we talked about the school, and what not and I felt an instant connection to Nina herself.

Mick's POV

I heard Nina and Fabian come into the house laughing. I looked at them. They would be really cute together, anyone could see that, but they've only known each other a little while. So it technically wouldn't be right for them to ust start dating right now. So they can wait. I heard Eminem's Won't Back Down blare, and saw Nina answer her phone.

"What?" she snapped into the phone before walking out the room. I looked at Fabian. It was really quiet.

"Soo, mate do you like her?" I asked Fabian.

"Sorta why?" he responded.

"Just wondering." he gave me a look and opened his mouth to say something when we heard shouting.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT OR NEED, DRAKE! THEN NEXT THING YOU'RE GOING TO HEAR IS THE DIAL TONE, SO DON'T CALL BACK!" I assumed she hung up because the next thing I heard was her stomping down the stairs. I just noticed Jeorme come in with Patricia, Mara, and Alfie.

"HERE JEROME!" Nina shouted. She passed Jerome her cell phone. "IF THE CHEATER CALLS BACK, THREATEN HIM!" she walkd out the room. We heard he walk up the stairs, and slammed her bedrom door. I winced as I heard the door slam.

"Damn." I commented.

"I know, Drake really shouldn't call her, I'm about to call back. Guys, I want you to threaten him with me, so speaker phone, o.k.?" erome asked. We nodded. We all got in cirlce in the common room, Me and Mick sitting on the couch,and Alfie and Jerome on the couch across from us. The phone was on the coffee table.

"Heeeyyyy, Nina. Change your mind?" answered a cocky voice from the other end.

"No, you sick fuck. Ni-" started Jerome.

"Wait, who's this?"

"*Ahem* Remember me now?" Jerome asked in a perfect American accent.

"JEROME! Yo bro, how's life!"

"Don't fuck with me, Drake. Or Nina for that matter, the next time you even call her I will take my ass over to America and kick yours."

"Jerome, I thought we were cool. Whatever I guess not. And besides, I'm not afraid of you!"

"Maybe not, but there are 3 other crazy ass boys, ready to kick your ass if you hurt Nina!"

"Oh, she's always been such a dirty little whore..."

"THAT'S IT! SHE WAS NEVER A SLUT OR ANYTHING! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE AND STOP BULL SHITTIN' WITH ME! I'M TIRED OF YOUR CRAP!" Jerome was now screaming into the phone which was now in his hands. Suddenly Mick took the phone.

"Look dude, there's no need to insult the man's sister, and the 3 of us are really close friends with Jerome, so watch your back." He hung up the phone. "Mate, I'm sorry he said shit bout Nina, but calm down."

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" I heard from the doorway. I saw Amber and Joy were back from the tryouts, and Amber left upstairs. Alfie grabbed her arm and shook his head no. She gave him a skeptical look and sat on the couch. Just then Trudy called for dinner, and we ate in silence wondering where Nina was. 


	10. The Voice

Joy's POV

We heard Jerome sigh loudly, and go up the stairs. Dinner was still going on, and everyone was watching Jerome's every move as he walked up the stairs. When I heard a door close, I got up and sneaked up the stairs, all eyes on me. I pressed my ear against the door, but couldn't hear, so I got my eavesdropping kit. I put this together one night I was locked out of my mom's room. I heard "New baby" and freaked out. So I knew it worked. I pulled out my stethescope. Put the thingies in my ears, and put the other thing up to the door. I found the weak point in the door and listened. I focused in on their conversation.

"Does he really think all that about me?" rang the depressed voice of Nina.

"I'm sor-" Jerome started only to be cut off by Nina.

"No, don't be. I don't want pity, nor do I want sympathy. I just want an easy going life. See, I got into 5 fights at school, for being teased and kicking their ass. So I got expelled from 5 schools. Joy's probably going to be next if she keeps going at it! Jerome how come I just can't have a healthy relationship woth guys other girls like, without being called a ho! What's wrong am I ugly!"

"Nina don't say that! You're beautiful, because we're in the same family! A good healthy relationship will some to you soon, now go to your mirror, fix yourself and Joy take your ass away from the door!" Damn! My breathing hitched as Jerome opened the door. My face flushed a red color, and I grinned embarraassdly as Jerome gave me a dirty look. I scampered away from the door and sat on my bed. Then heard Nina singing next door.

"'Remamber all the things we wanted Now all our memories they're haunted We were always meant to say goodbye Even with our fists held high It never wouldh've worked out right We were never meant for do or die I didn't want us to burn out I didn't come here to hold, now I can't stop'"

I heard footsteps and saw the other 7 of my housemates rush into my room and leaned their ears against my wall.

"'I want you to know that it doesn't matter Where we take this road someone's gotta go And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better But I want you to move on so I'm already gone'"

Everyone had a look of shock on their face, including me! We knew she was good that day in the music store, but this is amazing, even I have to admit! Jerome looked the least shocked. I recognized the song as Kelly Clarkson's Already Gone

"'Looking at you makes it harder But I know that you'll find another That doesn't always make you want to cry Started with a perfect kiss then We could feel the poison set in Perfect couldn't keep this love alive You know that I love you so I love you enough to let you go'"

The voice continued on filling me with mixed emotions. I still hate this bitch, but God her voice! It's just too amazing to hate!

"'I want you to know that it doesn't matter Where we take this road someone's gotta go And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better But I want you to move on so I'm already gone'"

The bridge came along and my eyes were starting to water. Soft, shocked expressions were on everyone's faces and Alfie and Amber started slow dancing.

"'I'm already gone, already gone You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong I'm already gone, already gone There's no moving on so I'm already gone Already gone, already gone, already gone Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah'"

Amber and Alfie continued dancing with Amber's head on Alfie's chest. I smiled at how cute they were then focused back on the music.

"'Remember all the things we wanted Now all our memories, they're haunted We were always meant for goodbye I want you to know that it doesn't matter Where we take this road someone's gotta go And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better But I want you to move on so I'm already gone I'm already gone, already gone You can't make it feel right when you know it's so wrong I'm already gone, already gone There's no moving on so I'm already gone'"

She finished out with a bang as did Alfie and Amber. I turned around one last time to see Alfie tiwrl Amber and dip her. They kissed and we awwed.

"Uhhhh, what's going on here?" asked Nina's voice fcrom the doorway. A startled Alfie dropped Amber.

"Dude she's fragile!" shouted Mick. He jumped over to Amber and helped up his sister. I grinned at the moment. When I turned back around, Nina was right next to Fabian flirting. Then before I knew it, they were already gone. 


	11. Getting Over Him

Joy's POV

A mixture of feelings bubbled up inside of me. Then I screamed.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Looks of terror appeared on everyone's faces, and I shot my finger towards the door. Everyone left except for Patricia. She closed the door, and sat on my bed. I dropped my head into my hands and began to let the tears fall down. "I thought I told everyone to leave." I whimpered.

"Hey it's my room too... How ya feelin'?" asked Patricia

"Angry, sad, betrayed, heart-broken." I responded my voice cracking at heart broken.

"Awwww Joy! Come here!" I leaned over and cried on Patricia's shoulder. "Well there's your problem! You're not angry, sad, or betrayed! You're just heart-broken and those other feelings radiate off of heart-broken. Joy, I'm your best friend and you know I'll always lead you to light, right?" I nodded. "Good, because I think you're going to have to get over Fabian and accept the fact that he might just like Nina." I let out a loud whine. I grabbed the box of tissues on the nightstand, and wiped my eyes.

"I guess you're right. But it just hurts really bad! Like I love him and I want what's best for hi-" I started.

"Then let him be with Nina! They're not going out directly yet, because they just met, so give it some time, and the pain'll heal. Look, do your best to get over him, I'll even help you do it o.k.?"

"O.k... Thanks Patricia." I wiped my tears away and walked towards the stairs to see Nina and Fabian laughing their hearts out at the t.v.

"Self control, Joy. Self control." Patricia whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath before descending down the stairs. I walked straight pass them and into the kitchen where I saw Trudy bustling around trying to make dinner.

"Hello lovey, would you mind setting the table for me?" asked Trudy in her angel voice.

"Sure Trudy!" I grabbed some plates and forks and set the table for dinner. When I was done I decided to go watch t.v. next to Nina and Fabian. I sat down next to Fabian and Nina leaned forward to look at me. I shyly waved at her and she slowly leaned back up. The 3 of us sat watching the t.v. in complete silence or laughter until it was time for dinner. We got a new seating arrangement ever since Nina came. She sits at head of table, with Fabian on her left, then me, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Mick, and Mara's on Nina's right. Everyone had their own conversations going on with Patricia Jerome and Alfie talking about Jerome and Alfie's latest prank on the lower years. Amber, Mick, and Mara were talking about sports and Amber was complaining about it. While me, Fabian, and Nina talked about drama at school. We all ate in complete happiness, even me. Then it was soon time for bed.

"It is 10 o'clock! You have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin... Drop." Victor did his daily speech and everyone scattered around going to bed. That night I slept with a smile on my face knowing the grass on the other side is greener. 


	12. Asked Out

~2 months later~

Fabian's POV

It was now or never. Just walk up to her locker and ask her out already. How hard could it be? Very. The worse she could do is say no and break my heart in 5 million tiny pieces, thus isolating me away from society and making my feelings go bottled up until they all come out in the form of a self destructive rage spiral. Oh geez... That's horrible! Whatever, lets just go. I walked over to Nina's locker to see her putting books in and taking some out. Wow, even now she looks like a goddess. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Nina." I said as I stopped next to her open locker. She jumped. I laughed.

"Gosh, don't do that!" she laughed out and playfully hit my arm. She closed her locker and pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "So what's on your mind?" she asked. We walked outside going towards Anubis house.

"Well... I was wondering... If you would like to go out sometime. Maybe this saturday at 4?" I asked nervously.

"Really! That would be great!" She hugged my arm and ran to catch up with Amber who was walking by herself.

"So you got a date?" asked Joy who just came from behind me. I jumped.

"What the hell Joy, don't sneak up on me like that! And yes, I just asked Nina out. We're going on a date at 4 on Saturday. I have no idea where I should take her, any ideas?"

"Well, I once heard this song on the radio, and I'm thinking you could do something from the song! (This song is made by me and I'm going to use the chorus. It's called Not Perfect) Let's see if I can remember the lyrics..." Joy suggested.  
>"'I've got all the festures and I'm beautiful Even though people say I lack self control O.k. I admit I'm a little bit crazy But that doesn't mean your vision isn't hazy What do you see when you see me<p>

People say I'm not perfect all because I think That the food of the Gods is just a pizza slice On a friday night and that the perfect date Is a trip to the movies and a walk on the beach We lay in the sand Waves brushing our feet

I don't have it all but I'm still satisfied Even when things go downhill On the wrong side Sometimes I wanna scream Even when it gets rough But I still know That I gotta stay tough Look again Now what do you see

People say I'm not perfect all because I think That the food of the Gods is just a pizza slice On a friday night and that the perfect date Is a trip to the movies and a walk on the beach We lay in the sand Waves brushing our feet

Even though I'm not you You're certainly not me But that doesn't mean we both can't be seen 'Cuz I'm here to stay And you best believe it So don't you step up to me Tryin to take my seat Even though heads my clash I'm still gonna make that splash

People say I'm not perfect all because I think That the food of the Gods is just a pizza slice On a friday night and that the perfect date Is a trip to the movies and a walk on the beach We lay in the sand Waves brushing our feet'" The song Joy was singing ended and I collected what she was trying to say.

"So, you think I should take Nina out for a slice of pizza, then to a movie, and we walk along the beach?" I checked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Joy shouted. I thought on it for a minute and a wide smile spread across my face.

"Thanks Joy!" I shouted and I leaned in to hug her. She looked taken back by the action, but eventually hugged back.

Amber's POV

"AMBER! AMBER!" someone was calling my name so I turned around. I saw Nina running toward me and she caught up.

"What's got you on cloud 9?" I asked. Nina looked uber happy.

"He just asked me out!" was her reply. A smile grew wide on my face. HE better be who I hope HE is.

"HE he?"

"HE he!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes!"

"Fabian asked you out!"

"YESSSS!" we started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Hey," I brought up. "Where and when are you guys going on your date?" I asked.

"This saturday, and... Well I honestly don't know." smart Nina you don't even know...

"I'm going to help you get ready, and there's no stopping me, so this saturday!"

Jerome's POV

I saw Fabian ask out, and then hug Joy. So now it's time for me and Fabian to talk. I walked across the hall and into his room.

"So, Fabian what's going on with you and Joy?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing Jerome why would you think that?" he answered.

"Because you just asked out my sister and began hugging all over Joy."

"O.k. that's not what it looks like. Joy just helped me figure out where I should take Nina for our date, and I just hugged her in return."

"O.k. then if that's all that happened I'm going to skip to threatening you. If you break my sister's heart into even 2 pieces, I'll knock your teeth in so hard that it won't even be funny. Then the next day I will gauge out your eyes and feed them to tigers. Then I will have those tigers come straight after you and you will never be seen again. The only thing left of you will be your signed copy of The Solar System is Your Friend. Got it?" He nodded, eyes filled with fear. "Good, now can I borrow your signed copy of The Solar System is Your Friend, I have a test I forgot to study for this week, and I have to get it all done tonight." He handed me the book, and I left the room. 


	13. First Date

Nina's POV

After hell with Amber, Joy, Mara, and Patricia, my hair was beautiful and so was my makeup. I was dressed and heading downstairs. (REMEMBER FOR EACH AND EVERY STORY I DO OUTFITS WILL ALWAYS BE ON MY PROFILE!) I saw Fabian downstairs talking with Mick in the foyer. Mick pointed to me and Fabian turned around in mid sentence and Mick walked off. Fabian stepped toward the staircase and took my hand as I stepped off the stairs. He had on black jeans and a dress shirt that wasn't tucked in and a half tight half loose tie. Looks like I got lucky with dressing the way I did since we matched. He looked amazing and I felt my heart melt inside my chest.

"Nina y-you look..." he tried saying something, but nothing came out. His eyes were wide as he began looking at me. He twirled me and I giggled.

"Well thanks, you look... Too." I said. He blushed

"Let's go." He took my hand and I heard a chorus of awwwws from upstairs. I turned around and saw all 4 girls gushing.

"Patricia! You too!" I asked shocked.

"Uhhhh, NO!" her cheeks turned red and she shuffled away. We left the house. Outside waiting for us was a taxi. We got in the back and Fabian took my hand. I slightly smiled and shifted closer to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He kissed my head and rubbed my arm up and down util we came to a restaurant. We walked in and got a table. Pretty soon we were eating and talking with each other.

"Wow, what is this place! It's amazing!" I asked Fabian.

"It's called 'Moonlight Diner'"

"Well, this dinner is amazing."

"Yeah, ready to go?" he asked.

"Uhhh yeah. Just let me pay-"

"I got it." he interrupted and put money on the table. We got up an left. Outside, he was holding my hand and I enjoyed it. Suddenly he just leaned down scooped me up. I shrieked and soon began laughing as he ran down the block towards the movie theatre.

"FABIAN!" I laughed out. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" he just smiled and laughed. Pretty soon he sped up and we were at the movie theatre.

"What the hell Fabian!" I was still laughing.

"What? We were going to be late for the movie!" he replied innocently. I started cracking up and didn't sto until we were done buying candy. We didn't get popcorn, thank God. Because I want him to kiss me in the movie, and if he does then I want to taste like fruity candies not salty popcorn. We walked into the movie. When it started, I noticed it was Footloose.

"Oh my God Fabian! How'd you know I wanted to see Footloose!" I whispered excitedly in his ear.

"I research." he smirked. I gave him a look and turned towards the movie. I couldn't help but keep hoping he would kiss me sooner or later. I eventually decided to give us a little shove. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and did my best to cuddle up closer ot him. But SOMEBODY put a stupid ass arm rest between us! Stupid movie theater makers...

Fabian's POV

Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually on a date with Nina Martin! Wait... Is she trying to... Cuddle me? Well whatever. I put my arm around her and kissed her head. She kissed my cheek. Was this turning into a competition? I kissed her cheek back. She looked up and kissed my other cheek. So I kissed her ear. She paused before whispering in my ear.

"This isn't over." she turned back toward the movie and so did I. Soon enough the movie was over and we were barefoot walking along the beach in no time. I carried my socks and shoes, and she carried hers. I decided to stop out of nowhere, and continue our game from earlier. She didn't notice so I grabbed her arm. She turned around and came back. Are we about to have a moment? Yes. Will I enjoy it? Hell yeah. I re-kissed her ear. Her breathing hitched, and sped up as her face glowed a rosy pink. Then she kissed my mouth briefly and I pulled her into a full kiss. We dropped our shoes and I put my hands on her waist and I felt her hands tangle in my hair. She tasted just like sugary candies. I stopped for a minute.

"Nina will you be my girlfriend?" I asked confidently since we were just making out. She pulled me back into the kiss.

Nina's POV

I felt my feet go off the ground again, and then I was sitting on top of Fabian making out with him. He moved the hair out of my eyes and rubbed his hands on my thighs. When we seperated it was time to go home. Fabian called the taxi and we got in.

"Anubis house." Fabian directed. We were in the backseat of the car when I got bored.

"Put up your hands." I told Fabian. He looked at me and help them up, palms facing him. I turned them back around.

"Patty cake! Patty cake! Baker man!" I sang. He joined in, doing the hand movements with me.

"Bake me a cake as fast as you can! Roll it, and roll it, and mark it with a B! Put it in the oven for baby and me!" we sang in unison. It got quiet and we started busting out laughing. Soon, we arrived to Anubis house and we got out the car as Fabian payed the man. We waked to the doorstep, and when I walked in I saw a flash of pink and blonde. Amber appeared out of nowhere and dragged me upstairs. I loked back towards Fabian to give him an s.o.s. look, but he was already being taken away by Mick. I sighed knowing it was going to be one hell of a night. 


	14. Party Time

Mara's POV

We were all eagerly waiting for Amber to come upstairs with Nina. Even Joy! When Amber busted through the door Joy was the first to say something.

"HOW WAS IT!"

"Woah, I just got home! Gimme some time!" Nina responded casually. She walked on over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

"Well we're just wondering!" I eagerly said bouncing on Amber's bed. Nina pulled the shirt over her head and put on the pajama top.

"Well, I guess you could say... It went... Ramazring." She mumbled the last part, and it came out as 'ramazring'

"Huh?" Patricia asked. Nina pulled up the pajama shorts.

"Amazshcring." She spoke the first part clearly but what's 'zschring'?

"Come on hun, you need to speak louder!" Amber said using her voice that helps you get through things.

"Amazing!" she shouted quickly. But we got it. The 4 of us exchanged looks and smiled brightly.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!" we chorused going higher in the middle of it, and having our voices fall back down. Joy left the room, and came back with root bears.

"Nina's got a boyfriend!" Patricia teased.

"I actually do!" Nina smiled a glowing smile. Our eyes bugged.

"Nuh uh!" I shook my head. She just nodded vigorously. "WOW! That's HUGE news! Joy, crack the bottles! Time to celebrate!" Joy gave us each bottles of root bear. We sipped in unison and I did a toast.

"Cheers to Nina and Fabian!" I raised my bottle and shouted it. Amber raised her bottle next.

"I DRINK TO DAT!" And yes, she said 'dat', not 'that' Patricia and Joy raised their bottles next.

"YEAH YEAH!" they both said. They looked at each other and started cracking up.

"'Cheers to the freakin' weekend'" Nina sang. We joined in.

"'I drink to dat Yeah yeah Oh let the jameson sink in I drink to dat Yeah yeah'" We sang. Nobody even noticed Trudy walk in while we were singing.

"'Don't let the bastards ge-'"

"LOVIES! Don't say those words!" Trudy said with her hands over her heart.

"Sorry Trudy. We're just sorta havin' a celebration! Fina happened!"

"AWWWWWWWW!" Continue singing. But don't use those words. Oh, and the boys want you downstairs." Trudy left the room, and we got up after her and went downstairs.

"So what's this about?" Patricia sneered, obviously not in the mood for any bullshit.

"Awww, baby, don't be that way!" Jerome answered.

"I'll be any way I wanna be..." Patricia retorted arms crossed. She turned away. This was her playing hard to get. Jerome walked up from behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He kissed her neck, and whispered something in her ear. Patricia grinned and nodded, before bouncing to Jerome's room. Jerome walked into the kitchen, took down the cookie jar, and left for his room.

"Get it in mate!" Mick shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Alfie, what's this about?" I asked my brother. He clapped his hands once, loudly.

"O.k. we've been called here because Anubis house is going to a party!" Alfie shouted, starting out serious, then going into his party animal state. Cheers and whoops erupted from the room and we were fist pumping. It's been a while since we've been to a good party together...

Joy's POV

A GOOD PARTY GIVES ME TIME TO FIND A BOYFRIEND! HELLLL YEAH I'M GOING!

Nina's POV

MAYBE I'LL GET A CHANCE TO DANCE WITH FABIAN! COUNT ME IN!

Patricia's POV

Jerome told me about the party. I told him not to fuck up.

Amber's POV

Alfie and Jerome... PLEASE DON'T FUCK UP! Me and Patricia will be on your backs...

Mick's POV

So... The party is taking place down the street? Whatever.

Fabian's POV

I SWEAR I'M DANCING WITH NINA!

Jerome's POV

Trixie scares me...

Alfie's POV

Amber's giving me the 'don't mess this up for me' look. 


	15. Getting In

Fabian's POV

We were all getting ready for tonight's party after waiting a while for this party to come around. We were all in my room getting ready, when Joy walks in. Can she knock?

"O.K. BOYS! LINE UP!" she shouted at us. She was still wearing her after school clothes. The 4 of us scattered around trying to get in line. We did eventually and we stood at attention. "O.K. WE'RE GOING TO THIS PARTY NOW THE GIRLS AND I HAVE RULES!" she said eyeballing Alfie and Jerome. "NO FOOLING AROUND! NO SITTING FOR OVER 5 MINUTES IF YOU'RE ALONE! NO SHAMELESSLY FLIRTING WITH ANYONE BUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! AND SAY CHEESE!" We all exchanged glances, and smiled. She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of the 4 of us. Then she turned around and left without another word. Everyone exhaled sharply.

Joy's POV

I ran up the stairs with my camera and started cracking up. I opened the door to Nina's room and held it up high.

"Did you get it!" asked Patricia smiling. I shook my head yes smiling. I showed the girls the shirtless picture of the guys standing there smiling. They started cracking up and we began getting ready. Our hair was straightened and our makep probably weighed a couple pounds if you put it on a scale. We even rebrushed our teeth, and did the whole 9 yards. We came downstairs and saw 4 boys waiting for us. My face fell. Suddenly, I felt someone's arm link with mine and turned my head to the left and saw Nina's arm in mine. She smiled at me, and I smiled at her. The 2 of us walked over to Fabian and Nina's arm left mine. She kissed Fabian's cheek, and I shyly waved.

"Everyone here? We all ready to go?" Mick asked doing a head count. "Mkay... LET'S GO PARTY!" Mick went out the door and the rest of us followed suit and got into the house van. Mick was in the driver's seat with Alfie, I was in the middle row of seats with Nina to my right and Fabian next to her. Amber was in the back behind me and Mara was behind Fabian and Jerome was in the trunk with Patricia. Everyone was having their own conversations.

"Mate, I'm just saying, if you drop her again, I'll drop you... OFF A BALCONY!"

"Come on man, it was an accident!" Mick and Alfie...

"Hey, give me some credit, I think I helped a LOT with their relationship."

"Maybe this is an addiction..." Amber and Mara...

"I'm just saying, this pranking thing with you and Alfie... It's gonna get you killed."

"Whatever, I got this." Patricia and Jeorme.

"Soooooooo..." Nina broke the awkward silence between the 3 of us. "Joy, what do YOU plan on doing at the party?" Nina asked me trying to make small talk.

"Ahh, you know... Dancing... Singing... Meeting somebody... Just having a good time." I answered casually

"Ohhhhh,did you say meeting a new guy? Is there soon to be a secong half to your heart Joy? Is that what I'm hearing?" Nina pushed onto the subject.

"Yes, you did. Now what about you, Miss, or should I say MRS. Half of Fina? Planning on dancing with your boo at this party? Huh? Huh?" She turned a shade of scarlet I've never seen before, and I nudged her in the shoulders. Fabian's head shot up from looking out the window and he turned just as red as Nina. I laughed.

"Maaaayyybeeee." Nina turned away trailing off, and before I could reply, Alfie's shrill voice filled the car.

"WE'RE HERE!" he shouted. "Whoops!" and "Yeah!"s filled the car. We all filed out, Jerome and Patricia leaving through the trunk.

"Now, guys, before we walk in, here..." Mick passed the 5 of us girls fake I.D.s and we saw the guys pull some out from their wallets.

"Fake I.d.s?" Mara asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, you need to be 21 to get into the place, but no big deal right?"

"Whatever. What is this place called anyways?" I asked.

"The Blakc Hole." Fabian said. We all exchanged glances, shrugged our shoulders and shook it off as nothing. We got into the place without a problem, and saw flashing lights everywhere, and lots of people with fake I.D.s.

"Anubis house?" we heard a familiar voice from behind us. Crap... This is it... 


	16. What Happened

Jerome's POV

Great, as soon as we get in here, a teacher sees us and calls us 'Anubis House'. Pretty soon we heard a loud WHAP and we all turned around to see Mr. Sweet on the ground. Nobody knew what happened for sure, but all eyes were looking at Mick.

"Mick...? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" I shouted.

"Sorry mate I panicked. I don't like him anyways." Mick said. I walked over, and grabbed his arms and drug him to the boys bathroom. Alfie followed, helping me and we stuck him in an open stall, and stuck his head in the toilet.

"Do you think he'll remember this?" asked Alfie.

"He won't if we don't show him the pictures." I said whipping out my camera phone.

"Nice one mate." we high fived and left to go show the others. When we walked out into the dance floor, we saw the other 7 sitting on bar stools. Maybe THAT'S why you need to be 21 to get in here... I heard Till the World Ends the remix blasting through the speakers. I walked towards the group.

"Guess what Jerome got!" Alfie said. I tossed Fabian my phone. He saw the pictures and started laughing. Pretty soon we all looked drunk, and were laughing so hard that the bartender asked us if we needed another drink. Funny thing is no one answered and he brought us each a round of some purple liquid. Our laughing stopped.

"Do we drink it?" Mara questioned.

"Well..." said Joy

"It's purple." Nina said.

"I prefer pink." Amber stupidly stated.

"Why is it purple?" questioned Fabian.

"Is it a party drink?" I heard Alfie ask.

"Maybe..." Patricia answered.

"Do you wanna drink it mate?" I heard Mick ask me.

"Sure... My count." I picked up the glass. Everyone mimicked my motions. "1... 2... BOTTOM'S UP!" I shouted. We threw our heads back and the drink dribbled down my throat. Apparently all our throats were burning because our eyes were shut tightly, and we were holding our necks.

"Ouch..." said Amber in pain. "But overall that was pretty good." she said snapping out of her pain trance. We all nodded in agreement. "Come on let's go dance!" Pretty soon we were all on the dance floor dancing like idiots. We saw people geting high, others getting drunk, and some doing both.

"Guys, I said I'ma go and get another round." I said. That drink hurt, but it was amazing. Maybe we should ask what it is. It's liquor, but we're not drunk yet. I heard yeahs and o.k.s as everyone followed me to the bar.

Mara's POV

"Another round please!" I heard Nina tell the bartender. He came back a minute later and we slid him the money. We threw our heads back again and this time, there was no burn. Everyone seemed a little more loose, and we went back to dancing. Everyone was sober but it didn't seem like we were gonna be for long. I saw Joy flirting it up with some other guy and I shot her a smile. She gave me a thumbs up.

"Guys! He's here illegally too! He's our age!" Joy said birnging her new boy over here. We whooped." In a time lapse of 4 hours we got 3 more rounds, and I'm pretty sure we weren't completely drunk, but we definetly weren't sober. We were all on the dance floor dancing either WITH each other or ON each other. Suddenly the sound of sirens snapped us out of it.

"Are those sirens? Like police sirens? I slurred my words."

"YES!" Jerome shouted. Our eyes grew wide. We needed to escape. W grabbed our stuff just as the cops came in.

"Follow me." said Joy's boy. He lead us to the boy's bathroom and busted a window open, using his foot. I saw Alfie replacing Mr. Sweet's head in the toilet and I grabbed him. Once all the glass was out the window we all jumped out and onto the grass. We ran to an alley way a block away and started panting before laughing and passing out. The last thing I saw before blacking out was my phone that said 2:25 a.m. 


	17. Author's Note

Hey, I'm super sorry but this is an author's note. My computer doesn't have protected internet at the time, it actually hasn't had it for months and that's why there hasn't been any updates. I've been using my guest account, so when I'm able to upload I will, and I'm currently working on new chapters right now anyways so please don't get pissed with me.

Yours truly,

Danielle 3 :)

I wish you the best on you're reading and writing, so don't give up on me either! 


	18. Another Author's Note

O.k. Ummmm yeah I feel dumb as hell. I found a way to UPDATE MY STORIES! :) Yes, the answer was in my face all along, so this next chapter is an authors not, but the one after this one isnt so READ READ READ! 


	19. Going Home

Joy's POV

I sat up in an alleyway in a pile of 9 other people. My head was throbbing, my throat burned, and the smell of liquor was heavy around me.

"Ughhhhhhhh..." I heard from beside me, and saw Nick rubbing his head.

"Nick, you HAVE to help me. Help me wake my friends, you see we have to go back to Anubis house before someone notices we're gone!" I rambled on. I frantically looked around trying to find some clue of where we were. Scared, I began crying. "W-w-what am I going to do! I-i have no idea whaere I am, or how I'm g-g-going to get home or ho-" I was suddenly cut off by Nick taking my hands and calming me down.

"Shhhhh Joy. Just, don't worry. I have to be back at Osiris house anyways so we're both headed the same way. Meanwhile, you go get the van you and your friends came in, and I'll wake your friends." He kissed my cheek and I blushed. From behind me I heard a squeal and the sound of a phone camera shutter. I whipped my head around in shock to see Amber's face glowing like crazy. Then her face went from estactic to painful as she realized the pain in her head.

"Amber, you come with me to go get the van, Nick's going ot wake the others, and I really don't want to go alone." I said with pleading eyes. Amber nodded and we walked the block toward the Black Hole. As we came around front, we saw people being loadeed into cop cars out front, and empty cans of pepper spray all over the place. I exchanged glances with Amber, and we sneakily got into our van. I started it and drove off. When came back around the corner, I saw all the others with painful looks on their faces, and their hands rubbing their heads or fixing their clothes to cover up a little more. Looks of worry embarrassment and fear showed on everyone's faces. "Let's go home." I said and everyone piled into the van as I drove. It was a quiet ride, and when we pulled up to Osiris house, Nick jumped out.

"Bye, Joy. Good luck with... Well you know." Nick shot me a sympathetic smile and waved goodbye as we drove off to Anubis house.

We arrived to see a very worried Trudy wearing a bathrobe and slippers, with a green facial mask all over her face. When the van was parked she ran over to us.

"Dearies! Oh my, you've had me so worried! Where were you! It's almost 4 in the morning!"

"Sorry Trudy. We didn't mean to worry you we were just... Uh... Out..." Amber replied trying to find an excuse.

"Oh dear, you guys look messy, come inside and clean yourselves up, then meet me in the common room. You 9 have some serious explaining to do."

"Make that 10." I turned around and saw Nick in the doorway with his bags. "I'm moving into your house, and yes i was out with them."

"Oh dear, this is all so much!" Trudy said exasperatedly as she walked inside and sat down in the common room. The 10 of us stopped in the foyer and I saw Nina rub her stomach.

"Does anybody else feel a little queezy?" she asked, before running upstairs and into the bathroom, leaving the rest of us to ponder on how we feel. Seconds later, we all felt the same and ran to our bathrooms to throw up. 


	20. Raped by the School Perv

WARNING, AN EXPLICIT CHAPTER

Mara's POV

Normally, I don't do things like clubbing. Tonight was probably a HUGE mistake considering I'm barfing into a bathtub in between Patricia and Amber, but I don't regret it at all. I'm a smart honors student, and sometimes I just wish I could let go, and tonight was the most fun I've ever had. I actually wish I could do this more often. I don't exactly mind barfing into a bathtub with my friends. I actually find it kinda funny. Joy took the sink, and Nina took the toilet. We all got clean and went into the common room where we saw Trudy with suspicios eyes drinking tea with the guys sitting heads down. We all sat down in shame and bowed our heads like the guys and waited for what was coming. Trudy spoke.

"So, do you 10 want to tell me what happened that you're out at all hours of the day?" she questioned with a stern but loving voice. Nobody spoke for a while until Mick raised his head.

"We're really sorry Trudy, we went to a place called The Black Hole, it's a club, we were underaged and drinking and we got kinda drunk I guess and we passed out in an alley when we escaped after the cops came. We're really really sorry, but I'm willing to accept any punishment you're going to give." Mick reset his head back down to look at his twiddling thumbs as the rest of us nodded in agreement. I kept my head up and saw Trudy's unshocked not angry look. She looked like she was pondering.

"Well, you can't go to places illegally and drink underaged, but I myself remember doing things like this when I was your age, and I got away with it, and so will you. Now off to bed, get at least 1 hour of sleep because it's 5:00 a.m. Goodnight lovies." We all thanked Trudy and went to our rooms without another word. The house was quiet and sleep came easily.

Joy's POV

Today I'm walking to school, tiredly, with Nick. We're both tired as hell but it's o.k.

"Damn, I'm tired!" I complained and I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes while we walked.

"I know. Next time I go to a club on a school night, I'm making sure I get my sleep in somehow." he joked. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hmmmm, funny, adventurous, sweet, AND cute? What else is there to you?" I asked flirtatiously as I lifted my head off his shoulder.

"Well, there's athletic, strong, tall, cool, amazing, and basically all around every girl's dream." he replied and shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. I smirked.

"Oh really? that was a retorical question, but since you answered it... Prove it!" I said with pride. He stopped. I stopped shortly after wondering why he stopped. He looked me in the eye, looked my body over, and backed up a few feet. He threw his bag over his shoulder and charged towards me. He scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed. He ran all the way to the school and put me down.

"O.k... But thats still doesn't prove you're amazing." I put my hands on my hips and shifted my weight to one leg with a cozy smirk on my face.

"Well, how about you go on a date with me this saturday? Hmmmm? Hmmmm?" I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Yes!" I said.

"Now am I amazing and every girl's dream?"

"Hey, I only said you had to prove you were amazing." I grinned and walked off leaving him to stare at me from behind, bewildered. I siled and caught up with the rest of the Anubis house girls. "Guess who's got a date with Nick this saturday!" I said exitedly. The girls smiled and giggled excitedly.

"Oooooh, Joy, I think I sense a little Jick action going on there... Am I right?" Amber questioned while wagging her eyebrows. I just tried to hold back a smile and stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh there is!" Mara exclaimed. "Oh Joy, you have to let us help you get ready, please!" Everyone pleaded until I gave in.

"So where are you going?" Nina wondered. My smile faded and a confused frown appeared on my face.

"Uhhhh, I don't really know..." I replied. The bell rang and we all scattered to various classrooms, and the hallway was soon empty. Mondays... I hate them.

Patricia's POV

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and as soon as the bell rang I got a text from Jerome.

Jerome: Meet me right now at the old abandoned warehouse, o.k?

Patricia: O.k. baby

Jerome: ...

Patricia: Everything o.k?

I waited, and waited but after that, I didn't get a reply message. I sighed and walked over to the abandoned warehouse as fast as I could without dragging along too much attention. I could feel sweat begin to roll down my back, and I began to wonder what was going on. I opened the door, and walked in.

"Jerome!" I stopped and took my phone out my bag to check it. I saw no new messages but heard the door shut behind me. I whirled around and saw Jerome wearing an eye mask. He slowly walked toward me and I backed up a little. I backed up onto a recliner chair, and reclined myself back in the proccess.

"Hey Patricia." Jerome said as he just sat down next to me.

"Hey... What's with the eye mask I questioned and I tried to grab it. He clutched my hand and threw it back to me.

"Ummm, identity theft is very popular these days, so wearing an eye mask is 1 solution..." he answered unsurely.

"O.k. then, just wondering. Damn, didn't have to go and throw my hand." I said and I picked it up and rubbed my wrist. He took my hand and kissed up my arm to my neck, where her traced around my neck to the center, right beneath my chin, and bit there lightly. I felt my ears blow up in flames. He was sweet yes, but this was new for us. He got up on top of me. He backed up and took a finger and traced it down the buttons of my shirt stopping at the one where my boobs started and unbuttoned all the way down to where my boobs ended. He opened my shirt slightly and placed his hands inside and cupped me. I just sat ther with mixed emotions, and let him go on. He left the inside of my shirt and began tracing down again all the way to the end where my skirt started. He took both hands and ran them down my sides, all the way to where my skirt ended. Then he began his journey back up, where he retraced my skirt and rubbed my off limits square, where only he knew was open to him. He unbuttoned my shirt completely and kissed in between my breasts. I threw my head back and took my legs and wrapped them around his until I could slide them open. I did and I felt him get hard against me. He grinded me once and I rolled my body on his. He put his face close to mine then I stopped him there. His eyes were brown. Not icy blue, but brown. His whole family has blue eyes only. Not brown. This wasn't Jerome at all. I just had to find a way to take off the mask... He took his hands and put them in my skirt, I put my legs around his back and squeezed trappping his hands there. He smirked, thinking I liked it. I rolled my eyes and took off the mask and saw the school perv in front of me. Every week he tries to get someone new, and aparently I am a victim of this. "Gerald!" I shouted and slapped him across the face. I was naive and should've known this was him. He waggled his eyebrows.

"Hey Patricia." he said seductively. I got up and backed up a lot. He got up after me and the chase was on. "Awww, come on Patricia, don't be that way. We were just having fun a few seconds ago." I shook my head.

"No, you slimeball! I thought you were Jerome! Let me leave!" He chuckled and came after me. I tried running, but heels don't let me do that. He picked me up and took out a blade. he put the blade on the counter, and sat me on his lap facing him.

"So Patricia. Do you know what I want?" he asked me. I ignored him. "O.k. 1st thing's 1st, you see this blade?" I glared at the blade. "I'll cut you if you don't act like you wanna be here." I sighed and turned around. I knew then that I should probably cooperate.

"What do you want?" I sighed out.

"A lap dance. You know how to give them right?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Sadly I do. So I grabbed the top of the recliner head, and he pulled my skirt up and opened my shirt a little more. "Oh, and you look sexy in those stockings by the way." he winked at me and I felt like crying. But not in front of him. I gave him what he wanted and tried to get up but he pulled me back down. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. "Grind me." he commanded and I did as told. I was sick of this and I took my hand and knocked the blade across the room, cutting my hand and leg very badly in the process. I got my stuff, put on my jacket to cover up and ran to the cheerleaders where I knew Joy, Amber, and Nina would be. I ran to them, and blacked out on the way. The last thing I remember seeing is the blue sky and a smirking face staring back at my frightened one.

Amber's POV

She flipped off the top of the pyramid and stuck the landing. Not many people can do that. We already knew Nina was good, but no one had a clue she was this amazing!

"Coach! Hey coach! COACH!" I shouted.

"Yes Amber, what is it?" she responded.

"We all need a little more practice on the dance routine, do you mind if we go over it?"

"No, not at all. 5, 6, 7, 8!" she counted off and we were in position. It wasn't mych of a routine, more like a freestyle dance that evryone came together with in the end. Joy still seemed a little off about no longer being head, but she seems even happier that it's Nina instead of anyone else. We made 2 slant rows branching off Nina who was in the front, kinda like how birds fly only straighter and there were 4 even rows of us plus for Nina. All together, 9 cheerleaders in this special routine. Nina did some sort of an American step routine then did about 6 flips backward to distance herself between the rest of us. While someone else was danceing we would sexy walk behind them so we don't draw too much attention. Then me and Joy were up. We did a series of twirls and even once placed our hands above our head, clsped them together, and got low. Then we flipped until we were in front of Nina. She gave us the thumbs up and we smiled in return. Pretty soon everyone was slmost done until our formation was backward. Nina began sexy walking through the center the rest of us following until we got our formation back. At once we all flipped back and splitted. Coach applauded.

Gerald's POV

While locking up Patricia in that warehose, yes I tied her up, I decided it was time to seek out my next victim. I grabbed my bionoculars and stalked the girl's chherleading team from afar. I like the head cheerleader, and the 2 blondes behind her. The good thing is they all live togeher with Patricia so that's a plus I know how to get to them. I grinned and ran back to the warehouse where Patricia was awake. I picked up my blade and walked over to her. "So Patricia... Now that you and I both know the consequences of no cooperation, so let's get to business. I took the knife and set it aside. I took off her shirt and skirt as far as they would go with her being tied up. I watched as she wriggled around thrashing underneath me. I placed a small cut onto her boob. She shrieked.

"Patricia, work with me here!" I shouted at her. She looked away glossy eyed. I licked up her blood being sure to get some on my lips and I kissed her cheek. Then I got an idea. I got up and took her over to the large old mattress on the floor. I unclothed her fully when I heard 4 other voices approaching. They were all yelling ou 'Patricia' I ran, got my knife pointed it at her an hid behind the door. She looked shocked. Then I saw the Anubis house girls run and enter. I slammed the door and quickly tied them up. They screamed like crazy hell. Then I got back to Patricia. I put the smart girl, Mara, in with her and told them what would happen if they tried anything or didn't try. I undressed them an had Patricia suck me while I sucked the Mara. I squeezed my legs onto Patricia's head. I placed my hands onto Mara's candy ass and squeezed. I bit her nipples and then I moved on to the 2 blondes I saw doing the cheerleading, Joy and Amber? Yeah, those are the names. I ass fucked The girl, Joy, while sitting up and Amber's legs were wrapped around me with her kissing all over my neck. Then they switched. Then there was one last girl... I took Nina and had good sex with her. She wasn't cooperating at first, so I cut her a lot. Actually I cut each girl like 15 through 20 times. But they're tied up now, so waht can they do? Anyways, she spread my legs the way Patricia did earlier and spreading hers in the process. I ate her out and let them all go. They got dressed and ran back. I laughed and went back to my own house. 


	21. Out and About

lifeluver1864, you need to read this. I thank you for your review and honestly everyone's opinoin matters to me. But seriously, excuse yourself from reviewing on my story again until you can do it without basically calling my story shitty. I don't care if you give me a bad review, but the way you did it? Nuh-uh. Not buying it. I know those chapters were straight up ass 'cuz I wrote them at 2:00 a.m. not knowing what I wanted to do in the story and tired from waking up in the middle of the night. So sorry for that but seriously, don't blast someone behind the safety of a computer screen if you can't do it to my face. I do have loyal fans, and obviously you're not one of them. Overall, thanks for your review, I will take your words and I will think about them. But next time, you should probably act right. :) Thanks and bye. Now here's the story.

Joy's POV

We all ran back to the house crying. We had scars, we had no more dignity, and honestly I think we were just raped. I pointed it out to the others...

"Guys... We were just raped..." I said aloud. Everyone began crying even harder, running faster, and we stumbled as we ran. When we got to the doorsteps of Anubis house we flung the doors open, stumbled inside and Mara, Patricia, Nina, and Amber ran to their brothers. I turned around and closed the door realizing it was open. I walked in and realized I didn't have an older brother. I'm actually the oldest of 3. I looked arund frantically in pursuit of someone to hug. More tears began running down my face as I heard the boy's words of comfor and worry to the girls. I needed someone.

"N-n-nina?" I sniveled out. Her and Jerome looked in my direction. I walked a little closer to them. "Can I sh-sh-share your bro-brother?" I asked. Nina looked up at Jerome who gave her an 'It's O.k.' look. Nina smiled slightly and opened her arms for me. Jerome put us both to bed and pretty soon everyone was in their rooms. I cried myself to sleep that night and woke up at 12:00 a.m. I wakled over to Nina's room and woke her up.

"Nina... Nina wake up. It's Joy."

"Huh? Joy, what time is it?" she said looking around as she sat up in bed.

"It's 12:00 a.m. I was wondering if you could go on a walk with me, it would mean a lot and can we bring Jerome?" I asked. She nodded in reply. We came downstairs and woke up Jerome. He sat up and agreed to walk with us. Alfie woke up in the process and decided to bring Mara too. So the 5 of us went out into the night and Jerome had an idea.

Alfie's POV

"I have an idea." I heard Jerome say. "Joy, when's your date?" Jeorme asked me.

"This friday, so in 2 days." Joy replied. "Why?"

"Would you mind if the rest of us went out without you just as sibilings?" Jerome asked.

"No, not at all she said." Joy smiled and waved her hand at us like it was no big deal.

"O.k. then cool. We should spilt into gorups. Me, Patricia, Nina, and Fabian, and group 2 will be Alfie, Mara, Amber, and Mick. O.k?" We nodded. Then we came to a stop in fornt of the school. I got the key from the potted plant to the left of the doors.

"Alfie, what are you doing?" Mara asked me.

"We're going in, Mara." I got the door open and we snuck into the school. We sat in the drama room with the lights off and Mara got up and walked over to the vending machines

"You have money Mara?" asked Nina.

"No, I have a quarter and some string. Alfie taught me." She grinned at the group and 5 minuites later we had 5 chocolate bars. We sat in a cirlce on beanbags, just the 5 of us, talking and laughing until a quiet moment came and we asked the question eveyone's been wondering.

"So... What even happened that made you guys cry like that?" Jerome asked. I nodded in the dark. Even in the dark I could see the outlines of their body, and they bowed their heads.

"No, you guys have to tell us. Like right now." I said in a firm yet, loving and caring voice.

"Well, we were... Raped... By Gerald... The school perv..." Joy responded. I got extremely defensive for every girl in the house, and I'm pretty sure Jerome did too. Even though no one would admit it, Joy was like everyone's sister. Even when she pissed you off or you hated her, you still cared for her.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" Jerome shouted out. I calmed him down. Even though I wanted to burst, I knew the girls didn't need to see that right now.

"Well, first thing's first, you each need to take a pregnancy test, alright?" I told them. Nina cried harder.

"Nina what's wrong?" Jeorme asked suddenly not so angry.

"I'm the only one who needs to take a pregnancy test Jeorme, no one else had nomral sex, it was all oral or anal!" She cried even harder and the 5 of us left the school to go get her a test. There was a pharmacy just 3 miles off campus where they could test you in a little room for S.T.D.'s and pregnancy, and whatnot, and they're all gettig checked. I swear to God if anything bad is in any of my sisters ther will be issues...

Mara's POV

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked a middle aged red head who was reading a magazine before we came in.

"We need 3 girl's tested and 2 more should be here later." Alfie did the talking and shot me a glance. I took out my phone and called up Parica and told her and Amber to meet us at the pharmacy. She did as told and was her 30 minutes later. We hugged and got this over with.

"So what are we checking for?" the woman asked.

"Anything and everything." Alfie replied. She nodded and 2 at a time we went into the back room. Amber went first. Alfie went back with her. When the 2 came out their faces were beaming.

"She's o.k." said the woman and we hugged Amber. This went on until it was Nina's turn she went in and came out. The woman announced she was negative for anything. We celebrated and left the pharmacy. When we got home the 5 of us girls went to bed and the guys stopped at Fabian and Mick's room.

Mick's POV

Well Jerome and Alfie explained to me what happened to Amber and them... I'm super pissed to the point where I decided it was time to pay Gerald a rage visit. I talked to the guys and told them the plan. And if all goes accordingly...  
>We should have one hell of a revenge. <p>


End file.
